The present invention relates to a rotating tool for cleaning surfaces, for example a brush that is applicable to a machine for cleaning floors.
In the prior art, tools are known for cleaning surfaces comprising a circular support on which clumps of bristles in synthetic, natural, abrasive etc materials are arranged.
The clumps can all be applied substantially perpendicular to the surface of the support or all be inclined substantially by the same angle towards the outside of the support, or all be inclined towards the outside of the support by an angle growing progressively from the central zone to the peripheral zone of the support.
The use of the clumps inclined towards the outside of the support has the aim of making floor cleaning possible even in the zones in contact with the walls.
The clumps are generally distributed on the support along circumferences that are concentric to one another in relation to the centre of the support.
The tools disclosed above nevertheless do not enable cleaning of the so-called “transitions” to be obtained in all cases, i.e. of the joining zones between adjacent tiles or briquettes; furthermore, cleaning irregular surfaces is much less satisfactory, both because of the difficulty of bristles in reaching all the points of an irregular surface, and because of the bumps that may easily occur on irregular surfaces during rotation of the tool.